


working you overtime

by liquidsky



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edging, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jack and Noah try edging. </p><p>"A nice thought, actually–that Jack might’ve wanted that, him, enough to spend valuable time doing Serious Research on bondage. He smiles at Jack, almost unconsciously, and Jack catches his eyes, smiles back, </p><p>'Here, move a little, see if it gives,' he tells Noah, and Noah does"</p>
            </blockquote>





	working you overtime

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, ok. 1) though it's not explicit in the fic, they are underage when this takes place, 2) there's like, a tiny bit of weed, 3) i didn't think this would be a ~bdsm thing and then It Took A Turn. sorry! title is from just a little bit by kids of 88.  
> if you got here by googling yourself or someone you know, please PLEASE close this tab. thanks!

Sometimes, Noah loses the thread a little bit. Like now, with Jack crouched on the floor next to the bed, binding his wrists to his brand new headboard with some thick rope he’s pretty sure Jack bought at one of those general construction stores. He looks up; the knots look complicated enough that Jack must have googled them, and that’s. A nice thought, actually—that Jack might’ve wanted that, _him,_ enough to spend valuable time doing Serious Research on bondage. He smiles at Jack, almost unconsciously, and Jack catches his eyes, smiles back,

 

“Here, move a little, see if it gives,” he tells Noah, and Noah does—it gives a little bit, only just enough so it’s comfortable, but nothing more. “Right. Gonna do the other side now, ok?”

 

Noah nods, both his ankles are already tied to the bed, his legs spread _kind of ridiculously,_ he thinks, and there’s almost no give at all—he can bend his knees, but that’s as far as it goes. Heat is pooling in his gut, and the awkwardness of being naked and exposed like that barely registers. Jack ties his other wrist, then, presses a small kiss to the soft skin there.

 

* * *

 

Jack is sitting on top of some girl’s washing machine, his long legs dangling in the air as he leans back a little. Noah is standing in the space between his legs, and they’ve been hiding away from everyone else at the party for long enough that the entire room is a little heavy with the smell of weed. He leans forward a little, passing what’s left of the blunt to Jack.

 

It’s harder than he ever thought it would be to take his eyes off the curve of Jack’s mouth when he pulls, and maybe it’s his lack of general life savviness that makes him suggest they shotgun the little that’s left of it, because. He’s never wanted to kiss another guy before. Not ever, and specially not _Jack._ But.

 

Jack shrugs, “Go for it”, closes his eyes when Noah leans into his space, mouth falling open for Noah to breathe into it. Their lips catch, because of course they do, and he should’ve thought this through because the heavy lidded look on Jack’s face when he opens his eyes and they’re close, too close, is. Their lips have touched already, a little bit, and the distance is almost no distance at all, but it’s still Jack who chases Noah’s mouth, his lips pressing softly onto Noah’s.

 

Jack’s stupid skinny jeans do a shit work of disguising how hard he gets as they make out, Noah’s hands gripping Jack’s strong arms, nails digging into his skin in a way that he thinks might leave marks. He looks down at the obvious bulge in his pants, and up to his face, the way he looks intense and sharp in the cold light of the room.

 

That’s how it begins.

 

* * *

 

He’s never done anything sexual with a guy before. Jack hasn’t either, he finds, the first time they approach the topic of blowjobs and Jack goes red enough that his head looks like it might explode. In many ways, they’re each others firsts, and maybe Noah’s always known Jack’s a quick study, but it’s still fascinating to see he’s just as dedicated to perfecting sucking dick as he is to perfecting his backhands.

 

* * *

 

They spend most of their summer together, training with Charlie, hanging out with some of their hometown friends, swimming, lazying out wherever there’s an AC available, pretending they’re not sharing milkshakes and playing footsie under the table when they go out for ice cream. Noah is not—he’s not falling in love, he doesn’t think, not yet, anyway, but he likes Jack just as much as he’s always liked, which is a lot. Jack’s almost too easy to like, with his chirping and faux bitchy ways, his unimpressed resting face and loud laugh. Noah’s always enjoyed his company, and now it’s just. More of him, he guesses, because now he gets to see the way Jack’s thighs shake when he’s about to come and how sensitive he gets after, gets to tease him and make him kick and laugh, gets to see what he looks like with his lips stretched around his cock, and. Other things.

 

Jack seems almost scarily committed to his bench pressing, this summer, and he’s starting to look distracting. His shoulders wide, his arms looking—well. Noah can’t help but space out a little whenever he’s in the vicinity of Jack’s huge arms and his deep v-neck shirts. It’s sort of ridiculous, but then Jack is boxing him in with his arms; Noah is taller than Jack, taller than most people, just in general, yet he doesn’t know how not to feel small when Jack’s arms are framing his head and his chest is pressed to his, Jack’s defined thighs dragging deliciously against his cock.

 

Noah knows, objectively, that Jack is still the same he always was, he still chews with his mouth open sometimes—to the point where once a rice flew out of his mouth to land on Noah’s plate and he didn’t even. His hair is still a mess, his jeans choices are still lame, but now is almost like none of it matters, he’s so _easy._ And for _everything,_ too, even things he had never, _ever_ though he’d want, like the blunt pressure of Jack’s calloused fingers making space inside him, and how much he loved it when the head of Jack’s cock hit the back of his throat.

 

Noah scores his 7th goal on NHL 15 and Jack shoves him off the couch when he gets in his face to gloat and he still. Can’t. He looks up and is still pathetically fond of Jack’s dumb fucking smug face. It’s the worst.

 

* * *

 

Jack holds his hips down and sucks him all the way down to the root, swallowing around the head. Ok. So maybe it’s not that bad.

 

* * *

 

Jack’s still wearing all of his clothes. He’s sitting next to Noah on the bed, his hands caressing his thighs slowly, an unopened bottle of lube by his side.

 

“Hey, tell me if you think you’re gonna come, ok?” Jack says, and Noah nods, a little shaky already. “If you want me to stop?”

 

“Uh, it’s shorthand, right?” and Jack grins at him. Noah rolls his eyes, “Ok, I got it.”

 

Jack leans over him a little, hands on either side of his head, and kisses him, his lips slowly touching Noah’s, before he nips at his lower lips, licks into his mouth. Noah lets himself be kissed. There’s not—much he can do, anyway, other than take whatever Jack chooses to give him. What Jack wants, for now, is to kiss him, it seems, because his lips trail down his jaw, his neck, his earlobe, and his hands caress his chest, rolling one of Noah’ nipples between his smart fingers. His mouth follows easily, teeth closing around it, making Noah gasp. Jesus. Jack’s hands travel down to his cock, brushing against him softly until Noah pushes up into his touch, eager, “C’mon, Eichs”, he breathes, and Jack looks up at him, smirking a little.

 

“Take what I give you, Hanny”, and Noah groans when Jack closes his fingers around his cock, jerking him slow, still too dry to really be _good._ “Good? Want me to make it a little wetter for you, huh?”

 

He nods, fast, thinks Jack is going for the lube, but he lowers his mouth towards Noah’s cock instead. His stomach drops in anticipation, his breathing getting heavier. Jack doesn’t get his mouth on Noah—he spits on the head of Noah’s cock, spreads the wetness around with his fingers, keeping his pace slow and exploratory, but now it’s. Nice, and Noah moans when Jack tightens his stroke, focusing on the head, it’s all so. He’s not gonna make it, he doesn’t think, Jack’s barely done anything yet and he’s already almost there, his fingers clenching around the rope he can reach,

 

“Fuck—Jack, can you, faster?” And Jack does, his strokes get fast enough that Noah’s toes curl, and he’s. Fuck, “Oh, fuck,”

 

Jack shifts, keeps jerking him off fast and tight, comes up to suck a bruise into the skin of Noah’s jaw before saying, his breath tickling Noah’s lips, “Gonna come already? So easy for me, Hanny, god,” and presses his thumb on the underside of his cock. Noah’s shaking a little, god, _yes—_ then. Nothing. Jack lets Noah’s cock fall onto his abs, slick and looking aggressively red, so, so hard. Noah groans, loud, and Jack laughs.

 

“I hate you,” Noah tells him, and Jack’s fingers start tracing random patterns on his balls, these careful, barely there touches. Noah tries to keep his breathing in check, finds that he can’t, this is. Too much already, Jesus. Jack won’t stop touching him, peppering kisses on his arms and his chest, his hands light on his balls, on his navel, but never where he wants them. Never where he needs them.

 

Jack presses a kiss to his cheek, his eyes wide and bright, “You good?”

 

Noah nods, Jack doesn’t look composed, exactly, his eyes are too bright and he’s flushed, too, and Noah can see the outline of his erection through his sweats, but he doesn’t look like he’s gonna do anything about it. “I’m good, just. I really wanna come” and it comes out a little whinier than he’d like, but.

 

“I know, Hanny,” Jack says, pushing Noah’s damp hair away from his eyes, “and you will, ok? When I say you can, promise I’ll make it really good for you,”

 

Noah forces his eyes closed, and nods again, “Okay,” he tells Jack, and Jack pushes the tip of his thumb against Noah’s lips, looking fond.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Jack presses one last kiss to Noah’s lips before going to kneel between the v of Noah’s legs, and he starts laving at the skin there, biting at the insides of Noah’s knees, and upwards, a trail of wet kisses to the inside of his thighs before he takes one of his balls into his mouth and pushes his knuckles to his perineum. Noah still obscenely hard, and Jack reaches for the lube so he can jerk him off again.

 

Noah can’t stop making noise, it seems, his legs keep twitching, like he can’t stay still with how good Jack’s stroking him, wet, now; noisy, too, the squelching sounds filling the silence along with Noah’s curses and moans. He nearly shouts when Jack stops sucking on his balls to move lower, and lower, flattening his tongue over the sensitive skin of his asshole. His body tightens automatically, and Jack keeps licking, pushing the tip of his tongue like he’s trying to get inside him, and Noah.

 

“Oh my god,” he says, and Jack wonders if their neighbors can hear them, hopes they can, with how crazy Noah sounds, “Holy fuck, Jack, ”

 

Jack speeds up his hand, circling the swollen head of Noah’s cock with his fingers and pushing against the slit to spread around precome. Noah tries to fight the restraints, doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands,

 

“Gonna come, Jack, please— ” he pleads, pushing up into Jack’s fist. He’s flushed all the way down to his chest, and Jack takes his hands off his cock almost immediately; Noah curses loudly, and keeps cursing, “What the fuck, oh my god,”

 

Jack runs a finger up the length of his cock, admiring how it looks: wet, red, it looks _painful,_ too, which he’d never thought he’d be into, but Noah is wide-eyed and looking a little crazy, panting like he’s run a marathon.

 

“Looks really good, Noah,” Jack praises him, Noah breathes out harshly, “Fuck, does it hurt?”

 

“No,” then, “Yes. I don’t— _know._ It’s a lot”, but he’s looking up at Jack like he trusts him. Jack trusts him, too, to stop him if he needs to.

 

“Shorthand?”, Jack asks. Noah laughs, his cock bobbing against his navel; it turns into a groan.

 

“I’m good,” he tells Jack, and Jack surges up to kiss him, deep, for a long time, “I’d tell you, you know that, right?” he says when they break apart for air. Jack nods.

 

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to check,” and Noah grins at him. Jack grins back, leans in to get his mouth around Noah’s cock, licking at his side before his lips close around the head and he hollows his cheeks, sucking.

 

Noah lets his head fall against the pillow, can’t help pushing up into the head of Jack’s mouth, bending his knees as much as the ropes allow to get some leverage. Jack lets him fuck his mouth a little, swallows patiently when it hits the back of his throat; it doesn’t take much until Noah’s shaking again, moaning loud enough to wake the dead,

 

“‘m close, Jack, can I?” and Jack doesn’t stop. Maybe it’s not fair, but he only stops when he actually feels the pulse on Noah’s cock, then squeezes at the root and pulls off. Noah’s eyes are closed, it looks like there are tears pooling in the corners. Jack kisses his belly, kisses his thigh, too, an apology. “ Jack,” Noah whines, and Jack waits, watches Noah breathe in and out, in and out, his flushed chest rising and falling. His cock doesn’t get any less hard, but Jack thinks it helps.

 

He squeezes the head of Noah’s cock a little, and he can see the come nearly pushing out of it, “Hanny, look,” he says, and Noah raises his head, watches as Jack leans down and pushes the tip of his tongue against his slit. It’s too much, again, and it hurts, Noah groans, his entire body is covered in a thin coat of sweat; he really needs to come, fuck.

 

“Fuck,” he starts, and his voice sounds hoarse even to his ears, he wonders how loud he must have been for his voice to sound like that, “I don’t know if. I think I might need it soon, ok?”

 

Jack smiles at him, nods, “It’s fine, you’re okay,” he assures him, squeezing his waist. Noah tries to breathe normally again, but he can’t, not really.

 

Jack reaches for the lube again, and Noah is _so hard,_ he needs it _so much,_ but it’s still. “Not yet, please,”

 

“Not gonna touch your dick, relax,” Jack tells him. Instead, he lubes his fingers and presses the pad of one against the rim of Noah’s asshole. He shudders, entire body shaking. Jack circles his hole, Noah’s so sensitive after all this, even the slightest touch feels like too much. He pushes in, then, slow and careful, up to the first knuckle, then out again. “Breathe, Hanny,”

 

Noah breathes in sharply, his vision is swimming a little, he can barely keep any air in, keeps panting, his body aching with exhaustion. Jack moves that one finger in and out a bit before adding a second one and scissoring them, stretching Noah nicely. Noah doesn’t even realize he’s trying to push back into Jack’s fingers until Jack laughs, this soft, quiet thing, and pushes a third finger inside, fucking him deeper, a little faster, too.

 

Fire spreads up his spine when Jack crooks them, rubs firmly against his prostate and that’s. That’s a lot, fuck. He arches his back, breath leaving him in harsh pants and his pillow is wet from sweat and—embarrassingly, he thinks—tears. He needs. “Jack, please,”

 

He’s so tense, his entire body arching and trying to get more, he’s desperate, now, shaking and he needs more, “Please let me come, please, please, _please”_

 

Jack rubs so hard inside him that he screams, his cock jumping from where it’s laying, hard and painful looking, on his navel. He can barely feel his fingers, his white-knuckled grip on the ropes is so strong, and the whole thing is. Jack stops.

 

“Noah,” Jack calls him, enunciating his name slowly, his fingers touch Noah’s, trying to get him to let go of the ropes, “Last time, okay? Gonna let you come, just wanna be inside when you do,” he explains, and Noah tries his best to relax, but he can’t, not when his entire body feels like it’s on fire, he’s so warm and it’s too much, it hurts, and Noah can’t tell whether he needs this to stop or if he wants this to last forever.

 

“Hey,” Jack says again, and Noah opens his eyes to look at him, he feels like he’s melting, “You okay?”

 

Noah nods, slowly, and Jack rubs his balls with the pads of his fingers. He stands, then. Noah watches as he strips, white t-shirt and gray sweats thrown to the floor. Jack’s hard, and he looks wet, too, his cock gleaming, red and thick. Jack cuts the bounds on Noah’s ankles with scissors, and Noah sighs as soon as he can move them, Jack helps him stretch, rubs the rope marks with his hands before climbing up on the bed. He kneels between Noah’s legs again, places a quick kiss to his chest before reaching for the lube and spreading a generous amount on his cock. He moves forward, lifts Noah’s legs up and presses the head of his cock against Noah’s hole, rubbing a little. Noah groans, and he’d figured once his legs were free he’d get more control, but he can’t barely even move them at all with how exhausted he is, his entire body tense, like an elastic band pulled too taut. Jack pushes in, his hands gripping Noah’s thighs, and he doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out.

 

He leans in to kiss Noah, kisses and kisses and kisses him until Noah’s gasping into his mouth, and Jack swallows his moans eagerly, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lips whenever Noah’s mouth falls slack with the angle of Jack’s thrusts.

 

He fucks Noah slowly, this deep, leisure thrusts that make Noah shiver and shake, his tense body melting under the weight of Jack pressing him down into the mattress. He can’t stop moaning, and Jack sucks the bruised skin of his neck, runs his hands up and down his sides, cradles his face softly.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Hanny,” he tells him, pushing his thumb past Noah’s lips; he sucks on them, looking more and more blissed out by the second. They’re sticking together almost grossly with how sweaty Noah is, and Jack nuzzles his face to Noah’s arms. God, he’s probably exhausted. “Bet you wanna come so bad,”

 

And Noah nods, eyes going wide, he looks hopeful, and Jack’s cock actually twitches inside him. Noah’s been hard for ages, now, and Jack wonders if it feels as painful as it looks, the angry red of his cock between their bodies. He reaches down to circle his slick fingers around Noah’s cock and his hoarse shout is—the best thing Jack’s ever heard. Maybe. Certainly. He speeds up his pace, fucking him faster, trying to time it with his strokes, and Noah can’t stop making noise, his head falling back into the pillows and any breath he had left being dragged out of him.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _Jack, please”_ and Jack doesn’t stop, this time. He keeps jerking him off, fucking him nice and fast until his body tightens deliciously around Jack’s, his dick pulsing wetly and pushing out the thickest load of come Jack’s ever seen. He doesn’t stop coming for a while, actually, twitching in Jack’s hands and spilling more and more jizz. Noah opens his eyes when he’s done, and it looks like he maybe whited out for a bit, his lashes sticking to one another because of the tears and his mouth slack with pleasure. He’s shaking, the aftershocks still settled into his body, and he looks—wrecked. Jack pulls out, doubts Noah even registers that at all, and when he cuts off the rope restraining his wrists, Noah flops face first into the gross pillows and seems to pass out.

 

* * *

 

So, most times, Noah loses the thread a little bit. Jack’s sitting cross-legged in the couch next to him, his features looking sharper under the weird lighting coming from Pacific Rim on the TV and.

 

Nah, it’s not bad at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, this is not beta'd (i SWEAR i'm trying to find one) so any and all mistakes are my on. also: english is not my first language, so please let me know in the comments if there's anything weird happening re: grammar and stuff like that. thank you for reading, hope you have a lovely day! ^-^


End file.
